


I Will Not Bow

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Series: Poetry [2]
Category: Original Work, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Inspired by Persona 5.We refuse to bow to the might of the false God of Control Yaldabaoth.





	I Will Not Bow

“I will not bow!

"I have lived a thousand lives,  
Through thousands of years,  
And in thousands of times

"I bear on my shoulders billions of lives,  
In my ears ring billions of cries.  
Cries of strength, and cries of fear,  
Cries of hope and cries of despair,  
And so with these billions of voices,  
I say: “Not today!  
Because today, we take back the world!”

"Come!  
I have no fear, no pain, no grief!  
I have only one thing – Hope!

"Strike down the false god, Satanael!”


End file.
